I Don't Want To Want You
by DeidaraLovesMe
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if you got pregnant at 17? I didn't. And here I am. Have you ever wondered if it were possible to fall in love with a complete stranger. Sakura's POV. SasuSaku and slight ShikaIno
1. I Dont Wanna Want You

**A/N: This story was written by Ali-chan, and edited by Aela-chan 33 We don't own Naruto, which I'm sure you all know by now. xD**

**

* * *

  
**

I Don't Wanna Want You

Chapter 1

Let me just start by saying, I'm NOT a whore. Just a, fun night with my best friends. That MAY have gotten out of hand. I guess I ought to explain myself; My names Sakura Haruno. I'm a junior at Konoha High School. And well, I'm currently laying in a hospital bed with this guy, Sasuke, sleeping the chair next to me. And my best friend, Ino, sleeping on floor. It's been a crazy couple of months. And sometimes I regret it. But most of the time I don't think I'd have it any other way. And what happened? Let me tell you.

"Where am I going?" I asked curiously taking a left onto Elm Grove.

"Just trust me!" Ino exclaimed slightly annoyed, "It's your birthday and I told you I was going to surprise you."

I cocked an eyebrow, "And by surprising me you mean making me drive for three hours into Suna," I made another left onto a crowed street.

"Heeyy! WE'RE HEREEE!" She yelled happily clapping.

"FINALLY!" Shikamaru, Her boyfriend of two years, yelled with pure joy from the backseat.

"WAIT! Are you SURE this time?" Shikamaru asked seriously.

"Yes!" Ino crossed her arms.

"Well, you thought we were 'there' six times already," I giggled. She was never very good at directions.

I parked the car in the only available park space left. The three of us got out of the car and made our way to the door.

"DUDE!" I exclaimed.

"You're idea of a birthday surprise is making me drive to club!?" I yelled resting my head in my hands.

"Heyyy! THEY HAVE BOOZE!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"WAIT!" Ino stopped her boyfriend from running in like an idiot, "Here," She handed us fake IDs.

"Seriously!?" I yelled, "FAKE I-" She quickly placed her hand over my mouth, "Shhh! Stupid! Yes, fake IDs. You can't get in unless you're 21 or older. Everyone does this. Tenten came here last weekend. And Shikamaru really wanted to go and so did I. So I figured why not," She explained.

"Ohhh I see, so this was more about YOU then me. On MY birthday. Seriously, how low can you get?" I said harshly.

"No, no! It's not like that!" She pleaded.

"Yes it is," Shikamaru said bluntly.

"Oh that's a lot of help," Ino rolled her eyes.

I sighed and looked at my fake ID, "Seriously? Cincious Bernard?" I sighed.

"Yeah! Sounds like Saint Bernard, doesn't it!?" She said so proud.

"DUDE! Ima Baggot!?" Shikamaru exclaimed, "IMA BAGGOT!? OF ALL NAMES!" We both laughed hysterically.

"It's pronounced Ian! It's Irish!" Ino explained.

"Yeah, more like gay-ish." He sighed putting an arm around her. "What's yours?" I asked.

"I'm Suzie Fagg," She proclaimed proudly. Shikamaru and I looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"WHAT? I TOLD NARUTO TO PUT JAGG! NOT FAGG!" She yelled angrily. "Come on, Let's go," Shikamaru said grabbing both our hands.

"I don't wanna! I have a bad feeling about this," I resisted.

"Sakura," Ino put her hands on my shoulders, "Just please, don't ruin this. Have fun, okay? It's not everyday you turn seventeen and your parents let you go out on a school night to party," She smiled.

"Fine, but something good had better happen tonight, Or you're dead," Little did I know that tonight was going to give me more then I had bargained for.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!!! ;]**


	2. Is It The End, Or Just The Beginning

**Chapter 2**

**Is It The End, Or Just The Beginning?**

We made our way through the crowd, finally. Shikamaru had a little trouble with the bouncer. He was laughing too hard to tell Shikamaru weather or not he was allowed in. It was pretty much Shikamaru yelling "IT'S FUCKING IRISH!" in his best Irish accent, which sounded more English, and the bouncer laughing out the word "Baggot".

"Wooo!" Ino yelled slightly skipping through the crowd of people until we got to the bar.

"What can I get you kids?" The bartender, who looked about fifty, asked.

"Well," Ino started but Shikamaru interrupted.

"Give the girl next to me a Batman and Robin, give the birthday girl over there a Purple Hooter, and I'll take Butt Fuck," Shikamaru order like a pro.

We both stared as the man said, "Comin' right up,"

"Shikamaru!" Ino said shocked.

"You ARE an Alcoholic!" I exclaimed laughing as Ino faked cried in shame. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at us and grabbed the drinks.

We shrugged and began dancing together. Everything was going pretty good, until he walked through those doors. He was tall, handsome, shaggy brown hair, amazing hazel eyes, gorgeous smile, let's face it; He was like the Brad Pitt to Angelina Jolie, just much sexier. And the best part was, he was looking at me. Every moment he made as he came my way, was like a flawless work of art. So swift, and so smooth. Like he's done this a million times. But I knew he hadn't. I could just tell, there was something different about him; something so sure, something so pure. I thought maybe I was going crazy, maybe the alcohol was getting to me. But I hadn't even had a sip. I knew what it was, But I didn't want to admit it. It was one of those times when the impossible is proven, Love at first sight. Crazy, I know. He leaned in to my ear, so I would be able to hear him over the music as he said a simple , "Hey". Right then, I wanted him. More then I had ever wanted anyone.

"Hey," I whispered back as his hand slipped down on my waist. He smiled as we started dancing. I was completely paralyzed staring into his deep hazel eyes. He made a slight smirk, knowing that without me having to say a word. Slowly rocking to the beat he moved me closer and closer until we touched. A slow song came on and I grimaced, knowing the more we touched, the more vulnerable I was going to become.

"So, you aren't twenty-one, are you?" He whispered, his breath making me shiver. "How'd you know?" I whispered back as my hands began to shake slightly.

He chuckled, "Don't worry, I'm only nineteen,"

"Seventeen," I said back beginning to loose up a bit as the song switched. But he kept his hands in the same position ignoring the song but paying attention on me.

He smirked as my eyes drifted down as my hands slide down on to his chest. Slowly he moved his hands from my hips to my hands.

"Shh," He moved his finger over his lips as a symbol. He slowly took me away, and Ino smirked; not stopping it at all.

As we slipped out the doors and toward his car so many things ran through my mind. He gently shoved me against his car as our lips touched. Believed it or not, that was my first kiss. And that won't be the only thing I lose that night. His hands slowly ran up and down my sides as he unlocked the back door and opened the door. Slowly and carefully leaning me back until I felt the car seat on my back. Gently sliding to the end, he closed the door. Smiling slightly as he tugged at my shirt. Swiftly removing from my frame. He ran his hands up and down my chest, gently kissing my neck. I knew what I was doing was wrong, and Yet I didn't say anything. Using his index finger and gently moving it over my collar bone. I moaned slightly, then removed his shirt revealing his abdominal. I smiled, quite pleased. I ran my hands down until I found his jean button. As he smirked, I undid the jeans and pulled them down, along with his boxers. I grabbed his hands and led him to my jeans. Leading him through the disposure of my lower half, his eyes never leaving mine.

"This won't feel good…" he warned me.

"Please…." I moaned as he stroked his hands down my fragile body. He pulled my closer and I encouraged him to move even closer.

"Bite Me" he whispered softly making me moan as I bit into his soft flesh. He waited for me to relax taking in the warmth and wetness that surrounded his length.

He moaned quietly, "Oh…you're so tight…"

I blushed furiously, "Yeah, well, you're too hard,"

He smirked into a deep kiss. Moving his lips from mine to my neck and chest. Feeling more confident in myself, I pushed closer to him. He let out a soft moan. At first he started slowly, but steadily picked up pace. Moving my hands from his chest to his hair running through it with pleasure. And it continued as it got wetter and more moans were released. And it was perfect as I thought It could get. As he pulled out me the sweat from his forehead dripped onto my body.

He smiled, "I'm Sasuke."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was interesting xD**

**Please, review....meh friend is dying for some feedback! =]**


	3. Liar, Liar, Pants On Fire

**Chapter Three; Liar, Liar, Pants On Fire**

It had been a week since my seventeenth birthday and everything had gone back to normal. Like nothing had ever happened. I had the guys number, but I never intended on using it.

"Sakura!" Hinata Hyuuga, another one of my closet friends, came running over to my locker after the last bell.

"Best Friend," She battered her eyes.

"Fine, I'll drive you home," I laughed as I closed my locker door.

"Yay!" She exclaimed happily linking arms with me. "Wait, I have to take care of some 'problems'" She walked into the bathroom. I stood there waiting until, "OH MY GOD!" I exclaimed in the hall making everyone stare. "No, no! There's no way. It's probably just a coincidence. I shouldn't think anything of it,"

"Wow, talking to yourself now?" Ino giggled walking over to me, "Hey, wait, what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"I'm late,"

"Ok, ok, I didn't know which one worked the best, so I got five," Ino said in a panic as she got back into the car.

I was too busy hyperventilating in a bag to even notice she was back, "WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!?"

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" She shouted. "Oh.." I started the car. Thinking about the night and not even paying attention to where I was going, I almost hit a cat going acrossed the street.

"Sakura! Slow down!" Hinata yelled as I went over the speed limit.

"I'm too young to die!" Ino joked. I drove until we made it to the duplexes where Ino's mom lived. I pulled over and put it in park.

"Uhh.." Hinata said as she got out of the car. My parking job needless to say was horrible. I was parked in Ino's mothers front yard. Ino searched her pockets for the keys. "Oh no.." She whispered.

"What!?" I yelled throwing the bag of tests into the air, Hinata ran to get them.

"I may have, uhm, forgot my key..."She smiled lightly.

"YOU WHAT!?"I yelled, "Screw this, I don't like your mother anyway," And with that I took a pot on the deck and smashed her window in. Carefully making my way through the glass I stretched my hand to the doorknob and opened it.

Ino stared, "I'm so dead."

A few minutes and five pregnancy tests later, I opened he door. Hinata and Ino were standing there in anticipation.

"Well," They asked worried.

"How accurate are these things anyway?" I asked making my way passed them and into Ino's room.

"Oh my God," Ino breathed, "You're having a baby?!"

"Shut up!" I yelled putting my head into her pillow.

"Don't worry, It'll be okay," Hinata reassured me.

"How's it going to be okay? It's not like it was you that went clubbing and had sex with some guy you didn't even know!" A tear strolled down my cheek.

"Hey now," Ino sat next to whipping away the tear, "We're going to be here for you. Through it all. Best Friends wouldn't leave you in a crisis like this,"

"Besides, look on the bright side," Hinata started and Ino and I both looked at her hopeful, "It's November, right? And it takes nine months to make a baby,"

"Yeah," We both nodded.

"Well, that means you won't have to miss any school. You'll have the baby in July," She smiled.

I gave a soft smile but it quickly faded, "Everyone's going to think I'm a whore if I'm pregnant!" I whined laying back down on the bed.

"Like it matters," Ino rolled her eyes, "They have sex every day of their lives! You just happened to have been stupid about it,"

"Thanks for that," I sighed.

"Did he even use protection?" Hinata asked curious.

"Ye-...Oh my gosh," I got up taking my phone out of my bag. I slide it open and began to type a text message 'Hey, remember me? :]' is what I typed to him. Within seconds he replied back. 'Heyy! Yeah. How are you?' I completely ignored his question, 'Did you use a condom?'. Hinata, Ino, and I stared at the phone for a reply.

"OH MY GOD FUCKING REPLY!!" I shouted throwing the phone against the wall.

"Dude! It's only been a minute!" Ino said trying to calm me down.

"If it were possible to shoot lasers through your eyes, you'd be dead," I replied in a serious tone. They rolled their eyes and laughed. I sighed falling back on the bed. Just then, my phone began to ring. I quickly sat up. We all stared at the phone.

"ANSWER IT!" Sadie shouted tossing the phone to me.

"Uh, Hello?" I said quietly into the receiver.

"Are you pregnant?" Came that same hypnotizing voice from the club. I stalled before saying,

"Uhm," I heard a deep sigh.

"Are you planning on getting an abortion?" He asked softly as if he felt guilty. "Well, uhm, I don't know. I just found out. I don't-"

He interrupted me, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

I mouthed what he asked to Hinata and Ino, "Maybe he wants to work this out," Ino assured me.

"Well, Nothing I guess..."I replied nervously.

"Let's meet up," He spoke muffled.

"What?" I was unable to hear him.

"Sorry, Hold on," He said quietly. I put him on speaker phone so the girls could hear. We heard foot steps and a closing and locking of a door. He sighed, "Where do you live?"

"Uhm, Konoha." I replied.

"Well, I live a few hours from there," He sighed rubbing his forehead, "I've been there before, Let's meet in Konoha Mall. Say, Starbucks? At like, three?" He asked shuffling around something.

"Uh, yeah, Okay," I replied as Hinata hugged me.

"Alright, then, Bye," And with that I ended the call.

Us three sat there in silence.

"Well, he sounds hot," Hinata giggled.

"Shut up!" I laughed shoving her.

"How was he anyway?" Ino asked curiously, "Shikamaru's not very good."

"What!!?" Hinata and I both laughed.

"Well! Come on, spill!" They shouted dog piling on me.

"Fine, Fine," I smiled remembering, "He was...amazing. Respectful and sweet. Not awkward at all. It was a great first time, besides the fact that well, you know…" I trailed off.

"Aww," They both squealed.

"I'm so jealous, Shikamaru's so quick and boring. It's like he doesn't care. He's so lame. He doesn't even get kinky! Gosh!" Ino whined. Hinata and I both stared, "What!? Is it so much to ask for! I mean, come on! He can't pleasure me at all! He's so lucky I love him."

"Okay…" I laughed, "I'm so nervous"

"I'm so coming with you tomorrow!" Ino smiled.

I rolled over on my stomach and dialed a number, "Hey, mom," I spoke softly, "Uhm, I'm gonna say at Ino's this weekend,"

"Mom! There won't be any boys!" I sighed, "Yes Mom, I'm still a virgin," Lying through my teeth. "Alright, Bye,"

I turned to Ino and Hinata giving them a sympathetic look,

"Hey, Don't worry. I lie to my Mom all the time.." Ino smiled.

"Yeah, But at least you aren't pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: Haha, Ali-chan said this was the funniest to write. xD**

**Please review!!! =3**

**And send in some ideas for a good scene too!  
**


End file.
